Frisky
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: Love can blossom from anywhere. They now know that what they control is their own desires not the world.


**A/N : **This is a one shot for Smittee's " The Alphabet Challenge (11th Prompt)" on Dokuga. I will start with one of the titles, at random, as my imagination dictates. I will fill this challenge totally in time. Right now, I will use the word:

**Hamartiology – **or study of sin, the eight of the currently 12th prompts. I feel a bit naughty so this one shot is rated MA! You know what my mind is capable of, so please be aware.

One-shot inspired by the song : _**Frisky **_by **Tiny Tempah**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-x-x-<strong>_

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**Frisky!**_

_**-x-x-x**_

_**-x-x-**_

Being a tai youkai, with too much time on your hands, being immortal and all, tends to be a little frustrating when you have nothing to do. Boredom is the worst state anyone can be in but, if this state draws out too much, lets say for about six months, then that means you have a serious problem. So, just like that, the very stoic, very potent inuyoukai found himself bored to tears for more time than he could ever remember in his really long life. He had spend about seven hundred years on this planet but never had he encounter a state such as this, when everything seemed worthless and every person he met uglier both on the inside and the outside. It's useless to add that he had tried numerous times to find something to entertain himself with but, nothing seemed to work. He even got bored of sex, no female behaving any differently than the one he had been with previously. Sure, the smells were different but not even those, because, at some point, he discovered that they all had the same lingering taste of copper in his mouth. He had tried killing time, literally, though not even that worked. He had even tried to conjure up fights with his brother and his father and, though the hanyo was always willing to indulge him in such activities, both himself and his father soon grew tired.

Right now, as he sat in his spacious penthouse, switching channel after channel, his eyes fixed on the wide wall to wall TV but not seeing it, his mind wondered to a time when he was so busy with his shiro's matters and wars against those that trespassed his lands that he barely had time to breath. Now he had all the time in the world and nothing seemed to fill those passing minutes. Yawning, a not so charming thing to do for one such as himself but finding nothing else to do but that, the silver head inu stood up and stretched. Maybe going to a bar or something was a good idea. He had already finished all his business for today, so he, as always, had nothing to do. Scratching the back of his head, Sesshomaru walked to his kitchen, the black marble floor shining brightly back at him as the warm, reddish rays of the setting sun made their way through the glass doors of his living room and into his kitchen, caressing everything with their velvet touch. Opening the fridge door to peer inside and finding nothing of value there, the tall male closed it and walked back to the living room, annoyance making his face glow. What could he do now? He had to do something or he felt like he was going to go nuts! And a rampant huge, demon dog in the middle of Tokyo was something to be feared. Plus, he didn't even feel like killing something. He was completely fed up with everything. He wanted something new, something to make his blood boil, to make his mind work over time. He wanted a mystery, a puzzle. Anything, at this point, could be fine with him. Huffing, resuming his previous position on the fluffy white couch, the unimpressed male slumped down and closed his eyes. Even sleeping had become something boring, his dreams never giving him a thrill.

A small knock at the door made him open a single eye, looking between his long, black lashes at it. Who on earth was knocking at his door of all places at such an hour. Sniffing subtly, reaching out to touch the small earrings that adorned his right ear, infusing them with his youki, concealing his power and his looks under the very real illusion, the now transformed tai got up and walked to the restless being behind the door. Opening it swiftly, his eyes fixed themselves, two green daggers, on the small girl that now squirmed under his intense, cold gaze.

"This is how you greet your grand daughter, Sesshomaru-sama?" an amused giggle resonated from across the hall, coming from the elevator.

Much larger than the small hanyo girl in front of him, the tai leaned over her to look at his so called daughter, a girl he had saved hundreds of years ago and who mated a full youkai, a kitsune at that. A low, pleased growl escaped his lips as he moved from the door, watching as his spunky human ward walked into the house, two very large bags in her hands, pushing her small girl in, talking without a care in the world.

Watching the two female enter his domain without even a second thought, made the very silent and introverted Dog demon snarl in their direction. Sure, he didn't have anything better to do, but watching the two occupy his space didn't make it any less annoying. And what was worse was the fact that the small hanyo, hidden behind the same concealing charm he had, but less more powerful, shook in her boots, clutching to her mother's legs, her frightened eyes fixed on him. The smell of fear rose up in the air, as if the child was afraid of an imminent death.

"Why have you come, Rin?" His voice, a deep rumble, shook the house as his barriers went down, the tai returning to normal.

"Well, Shinosamu-sama said that you were bored, so I thought that my little Ai will entertain you while I talk to you about this interesting project I found at the university I teach!" the bubbly woman-child spoke, pushing the girl in his direction while she prepared a meal for the three of them.

Huffing, turning around, not paying attention to the small girl that came slowly after him, Sesshomaru sat down and switched the programs again till a small hand reach for the remote in his hands. His golden eyes, bored and void of any specific emotion, lowered their gaze on the girl not older than her mother when he had first saved her life. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with both fright and curiosity in his direction as she tugged the devise in his large hand. Tilting his head to the side, Sesshomaru watched the small caramel head move from the side of the coach, up, her small hands clutching at his pants to support her weight as she slowly but surely climbed up next to him. His nose twitched when the last remains of fear evaporated from her little body, a bright smile radiating in his direction the moment he refocused on the small bundle that now pushed the buttons of the remote playfully.

"Your little one is quite strange, Rin..." the pleased yet amused tone of his voice made the young woman turn her attention to the two sitting on the coach, her small child looking at her grand father with such curiosity that it made her laugh.

"She does find you interesting, my Lord." The giddy female laughed, bowing her head slightly in his direction.

Just on queue, the small girl stood up on the couch her hands resting on the wide chest of her new found interest, her eyes scanning his face.

"Mommy... Why does grandpa have this strange things on his face? And why does he have white hair? He doesn't look old... Mama..." the girl beamed, turning her head towards her mother as she used Sesshomaru's legs to get better leverage, her small hand cupping his cheek.

Barely containing her laugh, Rin looked back at her protector, the murderous glint in his eyes making her react before he would pick up the girl and put her down himself. He wouldn't hurt a child, not her child any way but he didn't take lightly to those that invaded his personal space all too sudden.

"Now, now Ai! Please stop doing that to your grandfather... You know what happened the last time right?" Rin asked, picking the girl up and then putting her down, just as the little eyes widened, shocked, a shudder passing through her petite form.

"Yes, mommy... But can you tell me?" she asked, tugging at her mother's hand as she just smiled, not knowing what do say.

"This are my markings, little one. Signs that show others that I am superior in strength among other things... It shows that I am from a noble family." The unusual straight response made Rin look up, meeting the bored look in Sesshomaru's gaze as he got up, making his way to his balcony, the last rays of sun making his figure sparkle.

"But why doesn't Ai have those marks? Papa has some and even mama has, but why doesn't Ai?" the girl pushed on, looking from one adult to the other, her small face scrunched up in confusion.

"But you have!" Rin giggled, touching the small pendant that hung around her daughter's neck, making the magic that protected her child from the outside world that hated demons, turn off.

Two small pointed ears sprung up from the messy hair, twitching slightly when her mother pinched them. Huffing and crossing her arms, not pleased with what she had gotten out of the deal, the small kit looked back to the open door of the balcony and before her mother could stop her, rushed after the one she was so interested in. Hearing the child approach, probably having more questions in her mind regarding his person, Sesshomaru couldn't suppress a sigh. It was interesting and tiring at the same time to spend time with the three fox children that his ward had. Not to mention that he couldn't feel bored when he was with them, the endless chit chatter and games never allowing him time to feel so. But right now, as grateful as he was to have those two next to him, he couldn't help himself from being a little annoyed, though he didn't know why.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the girl called out to him, as she hugged his leg. "Can you make Ai fly? Mama said that she flied with you when she was younger." She continued, her eyes sparkling with want just as her mother's once had.

Huffing, lowering his hand to pat the small head, the visibly amused tai formed a cloud under her feet. Yelping in surprise when she rose from the ground, Ai laughed happily, circling her grandfather's neck, tugging at his short hair to fallow her. Lifting himself up, not too much but enough to entertain the girl, Sesshomaru spun her around a couple of times before landing safely. It was a dangerous thing to do this so out in the open.

Sure, humans knew about the existence of demons in their world, but not all of them were kind and understanding, so most of the times, the demons in this era had to conceal their presence or risk the hatred of a handful of 'demon hunters' as they called themselves, that wanted to do them harm. Sesshomaru wasn't afraid of them, not in the least, but he feared that one of these days his family will suffer. So he kept his powers down. Until that point, though people of the higher rang knew about him, his father, his mother and his brother in their real forms, the rest knew nothing. And he liked it that way. The number of youkai and humans were equally portioned but he didn't want to risk a confrontation. Everything was so messed up sometimes that he wondered what had happened to the days when humans feared him and didn't dare to cross his path. He almost missed those times.

Coming back into his penthouse, having enough of Tokyo's sights for the day, his nose twitched when a delightful smell hit his nostrils. Sniffing slightly, still carrying the girl in his arms as she played with his hair, making it stand spiky and somewhat unruly in the back, Sesshomaru walked straight to the kitchen. Rin was once again cooking something that pleased him greatly. Watching her from afar as the hanyo girl jumped from his arms to join her mother, Sesshomaru came to the realization that this was happening every time his wicked father had planed something for him, something that, ultimately, wasn't going to go well to his digestion. Growling deep in his throat, making Rin jump, knowing that her little secret had been discovered, the tai waited patiently for her to tell him what was going to happen next.

It didn't take long for her to finish the meal, set up the table, motioning for him to sit as she unpacked a bottle of wine.

"What has the old dog thought about now?" his voice just a rumble of displeasure as he ate, mostly in silence.

"My Lord, don't be angry... Shinosamu-sama thought that, if you are bored like you said you were, then you wouldn't mind substituting me at the University while I am off in a honey moon with Shippo-chan." Her voice just above a whisper, her eyes averted from his heated gaze.

His mouth opened to retort, to refuse this stupid offer but right when he thought to form the words his phone rang, high and pinched, a shrill that made his ears bleed. Getting up from the table and walking back to his room to grab the small devise, Sesshomaru thought about the offer one more time. It was tempting him now, but he was still going to refuse. He would get bored to watch those kids day after day and listen to things he already knew of, not to mention talk about those things, something that he usually didn't like to do. But after he pushed the small green button, the sound of his father's bark drew his attention back to reality.

"_I guess I interrupted your little speech with my sweet little niece!" _the rumble of laugher made his blood boil even further.

Growling in response, Sesshomaru listened to his father laughing even more openly, knowing that he was ticking his pup's nerves. He always liked the way his eldest son reacted to news such as this.

"_I have to say, my boy, that you never get a joke. Now, all funny things aside, you will assist your little ward in this._" His voice a command, barked loudly over the speaker, half of what he had said being in demon tongue.

"I will not, you old dog! You can not dictate the life of this Sesshomaru!" his voice laced with ice and venom as he spit the words, his annoyance sky rocketing.

"_Oh, yes you will! Either that or help you mother... You choose!" _the once great General of the West whistled, not bothering to enter his son's games.

Groaning, unable to say anything, knowing just as well as his father that he couldn't really retort to the older male, not if he didn't want a fight with the Alpha, both being the leaders of their respectful packs – Shinosamu leaving all the reigns in his son's more than capable hands, but keeping an eye on him at the same time – Sesshomaru grumbled his response in the heavy youkai tongue, snarling at the phone before closing the conversation. He didn't want to prolong the headache he was having right now with a dispute over the phone with that damn old dog. Plus, the idea of him fallowing his mother arround as she searched for things no one knew about wasn't the best proposal he had ever had.

"I guess my Lord has agreed, though not of his own will?" the bright girl asked, looking straight into his eyes, amusement making her features brighter.

Not bothering to answer, Sesshomaru turned his attention to the stack of papers that now lay on the freshly clean table.

"These are the last things I taught my classes plus the future ones you, my Lord, will have to teach them. I hope you will enjoy going to my classes as a substitute and please don't mind your father. He only thinks of what is best..." Rin tried to lighten the mood as his foul gaze tried to melt the papers away.

Growling deep in his chest, Sesshomaru dismissed the girls as they packed their things and exited the house, night had now over taken the city completely. He could have went with them to send them home, but the smell of the kitsune his ward had mated made him retract the thought almost immediately. He didn't feel so well either, his head feeling like it was about to burst open any moment. So much for his boredom and time spend doing nothing. Well, half of it any way. Something told him that he will soon be bored with this new thing just as he had been with all the other.

**-Two days later-**

"Class, I know this is sudden but, starting from tomorrow, you will have a substitute teacher that will continue were I left off. Please be kind to him!" her voice chirped as her class sighed.

"But, Rin-sensei... Who is he?" her brightest student, one which she felt deep love towards, asked, her bright blue eyes shining with hope as if knowing that her teacher, her friend, will answer the best way she could, giving reality to her own fantasies.

"I don't know if I should thank you for asking, Kagome, or not but, because you did, I will answer: he is my father, my protector, someone that has taught students before at this University, so don't worry! You will be in great, capable hands!" the brunette chirped, smiling at the girl.

"So, I will give my report to him then..." Kagome trailed off, combing a hand through her tresses, a blush adorning her face, knowing that her chosen subject wasn't so easily accepted.

"Greeeeat!" the unpleased groan of the number one most beautiful girl in her year, Kagura, exclaimed, turning her head towards her boyfriend. "Another old fart will attend us... Just great! Oi! Rin-sensei... can't you make one of the younger sensei's at this university substitute you?" she continued, her annoying voice making Rin sigh.

"No... I am sorry! And yes, Kagome-chan, you will have to present your second year thesis to him. Don't worry, whatever subject you have chosen to take he will look at it with an open mind. This goes for all of you!" she added, looking at her class, meeting smug grins and giggles.

It was a blessing to be a teacher sometimes. That is, if you have at least one student as bright and willing to learn as Kagome Higurashi. Though her looks left much to be desired, her face hidden by her huge glasses and her hair always tied at the base of her neck, long ebony tresses flowing down, obscuring her cheeks and her clothes seemed to belong to the last century, she was still a beautiful girl with an exquisite face: cerulean eyes, long, black lashes, luscious chocolate colored lips, full and inviting to be kissed; and her body was, well, pretty well equipped, making that smug Kagura that was so proud of her assets look like an over stuffed monkey. Kagome was just perfect, all the right curves in all the right places. But that was not what she liked about the girl. Rin loved the way she behaved, the way she talked and the way she thought. Kagome was gentle and pure, with a heart so loving that would melt anything, devoted to anything and everything she would start. And, above all, she was the best of friends anyone could have. Rin for one, was her number one 'client' as she liked to joke.

'_Well, the girl does want to become a psychologist or something along those lines...' _mused Rin, watching as the girl in question buried her nose even deeper in her book, not bothered by the ruckus that was created thanks to Kagura's interventions.

Clapping her hands together, capturing their attention, Rin resumed her lesson, not bothering with her pupils groans of frustration. They always did that at her class, but her students were the best out of the best. None could measure up to them and she knew why: she was just as severe with them as she was devoted being their friend. Her course about the evolution of psychology from the ancient times till this day being the hardest out of all didn't have many willingly coming students. But she loved what she was doing and they loved to learn. Well, most of them anyway.

She just hoped that her Lord won't loose his temper too soon with this class. Not that he ever showed when he was bothered by something but she didn't want to find out that one of her students had to be hospitalized with heavy wounds caused by poison or blades. And, if she thought a little about her condition, this university was one of the few in the world that accepted both humans and demons in their true form. Hell, she had twenty youkai of all types and fifteen humans and they all seemed to be content with each other's presence. Plus, she giggled to herself, she had something that no other class had : a miko, in the form of her favorite student. That will be a surprise to her Lord, knowing that he hadn't seen a real, powerful miko since his half brother had mated Kikyo. Than human girl was powerful enough to keep demons at bay, but this little priestess was far more powerful than that. And she had some spirits to her too!

'_She'll be a hand full... ' _Rin all but burst out laughing as she watched Kagome scribble something down out of all the things she was teaching at the moment.

**-The next day-**

Dressed in a black suit, a blood red shirt underneath his attire, no tie to hinder him, Sesshomaru looked at his image in the mirror, a snarl pulling his lips up. If his ward was correct, he was going to walk into a class full of hormone crazed boys and girls, barely twenty of age, he himself looking about twenty eight, introduced to them as her father. Now, if he hadn't been so proud of what he was, his ego kept in place by the looks that he always received, then he was allowed to say that he will have a hell of a first day. He could go in his disguised version, his markings not visible and his silver mane appearing to be black, not to mention his golden eyes turning green, or he could go as he was now: ivory pale, perfect in every aspect, with shiny moon kissed locks and golden eyes, his markings adorning his high cheekbones, eyelids and forehead. Grumbling something about how stupid his father was, Sesshomaru opted for the last version of his appearance, the natural self. He had always went to that University as himself, no magic to disguise his appearance. And if it came down to making his students submit to him and listen to him a simple flair of his aura, a threat here and there were all that he needed.

Abandoning the mirror, leaving his jacket open and the first three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, the stoic inu walked out of the house, closing his door, his car keys, wallet and briefcase all in place, the stack of papers that Rin had made him read safely tucked inside. He wondered what kind of reaction his future students will make. Surely, there will be one or two girls if not all that will try to hit on him, annoying him with their smell, over-saturated with hormones. He doubted that there will even be a woman that wont try to touch him.

Sighing, his eyes fixed on the door that led to the stairs of the building, too impatient to go down with the elevator, Sesshomaru ran to the basement where the parking lot was in just a few seconds. No one could top his demon speed. Living on the tenth floor proved no difficulty to him. Getting in his car, he all but drove like a mad man on the highway to the outskirts of Tokyo were, hidden by a canopy of wide old trees, the oldest University in Japan lay dormant. It was a school meant for the rich kids all over the world, but from time to time, those that were brighter from the mass could get in and be supported by the school. From what he had heard from Rin, there was such a student in every class, her, now his, class having one of the most promising student's yet. She had specifically told him to pay extra attention to this student, to help her become the best in her domain, knowing that he had been the best in everything he had started.

'_No harm in doing this, I guess. I will test her first to know if she is worth the aggravation or not...' _he thought, pulling over in the teacher destined parking lot, outside of the school campus, watching as the mass of students walked by.

His pupils had to give him a thesis that morning about a subject they had thought proper, on their own. He was going to inspect those papers and put a mark and his personal opinion on them, just so they will know were to work more diligently. He will definitely enjoy this, he mused darkly, a wicked smirk tugging at his lips as he made his way to the dean's office.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Uwaaa... I wonder what kind of old guy Rin-sensei has brought for us!" the wail of one of her classmates, made Kagome turn around to look at the growing group of both girl and boys.

If she wasn't afraid of being killed right in the middle of the class, her friends unable to help her, she would have told them to shut their traps and wait patiently. Her teacher would have never abandoned them in some incompetent's hands. And, if she remembered correctly, Rin-san had a taiyoukai for a father, thus, he was only old of age, not looks. Or so she hoped she understood. But alas, she didn't want to make Kagura turn her attention to her. She had had enough of trouble with that hanyo girl in the past. She had finally made Kagura stop chasing after her by disguising herself into an ugly she-nerd so no boy would look at her. To be completely honest with herself, though she wanted to have someone to love, Kagome didn't find it absolutely necessary to have a boyfriend from this University. She didn't want a boyfriend right now. She wanted to study hard so she could take up the highest of positions and never feel threatened by someone as low rank as Kagura was.

"I bet he's ugly and wrinkled and smelly... You know how old guys smell, I bet he's worst than that!" a giggle made Kagome snap out of her trance.

Turning back to her book from which she had made her study for the class, the brunette sighed and continued reading, her thesis safely hidden in her notebook. She didn't want them to pick on her again for writing something that would make them laugh and play cruel jokes on her again. Sure, it was her choice for a subject and they had no right to judge her but she was the only one that didn't have a rich family in their class. Even her best friend and her boyfriend were rich, though Sango never looked at her with the same haughty gazes like the others have. Sighing, her eyes no longer seeing the book, her heart pounding in her chest as she waited for the bell to ring so all the stupid remarks about their future teacher could end, Kagome all but jumped from her seat, screaming, when someone covered her eyes with their hands, successfully removing the glasses that now lay on the floor. Removing said hands so she could see them, Kagome smiles as her friends made their way to their seats.

"How are you girl? You never called back last night, what happened?" her friend's voice made Kagome giggle, the look in her eyes telling them that she was sorry.

"First of all, don't ever scare me like that. Secondly, I didn't have time. My mom made me do some things for her, so I had no way out. How was the party anyway?" she asked, turning around to face her friends as they playfully stuck their tongues out at her.

"Not much... Boredom rulz in this part of town... I think only Kagura was properly entertained, if you know what I mean!" Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, thus her friend, winked at her.

Giggling at the comment, knowing all too well what the black haired hanyo could do when she found some male worthy of her sexual attention, Kagome was startled when her friends moved to their places, the door of her class opening, a tall, gorgeous looking male entering their line of vision. Scrambling for her glasses as the class was filled with silence, Kagome barely stole a glance or two at the one that was now looking at them. Finally grabbing her glasses and putting them on, Kagome looked at the new teacher, impressed but not overly exited or horny like the other girls in her class, that is, if she could trust the auras that now rose over her.

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio and you will address me with nothing else but Tashio-sama." His deep rumble made the girls melt in their seats.

Looking from one bench to the other, the tai couldn't have been more disgusted. They were already attacking his senses with their smells and their auras. A frown deepened itself on his forehead, as his golden eyes went icy and hard, making them understand that he wasn't there to play around. When his eye finally landed on the only girl that didn't seem to act like the others, his brow rose minutely, not understanding why she was so special in his ward's eyes. Sure, she was a miko, a powerful one because, when their eyes met, his displeasure for the smells in the class obvious in his eyes but not on his stoic face, her aura rose and cleared the air around the front row, stopping the smells from assaulting him. But she wasn't beautiful, not in the conventional way. Shrugging, turning his attention fully on the class, he began his lecturing, telling them that this was the last due day for the thesis they had to write and, if they didn't bring them till the second class they had that day, he will flunk them. This was how he successfully evaded any and all tries of bonding on a personal level with his female students.

**-x-x-**

When he called her name for the thesis, Kagome all but jumped up from her seat, her mind processing all the information that he had presented that day, bringing the small stack of papers to his desk. She looked him in the eyes, not afraid, but not mesmerized either. He was just another guy for her, someone that could teach her something more. That was what he saw in her azure eyes. It was new and refreshing, something that made him want more out of her, like she had offered something, without knowing and he had caught up on the smell and now was giving a chase for the hunt. She was his student, but in terms of knowledge she sought more and for some reason, unknown to him, he wanted to give her more.

'_Hm.. maybe she isn't such a complete loss of time... I think I know what Rin saw in her... Those eyes... and here I thought I have seen them all... '_ he thought, grabbing the papers from her hands and dismissing her with a curt nod, calling out another name.

As the newcomer, a girl who's stench made him cringe back, barely holding a growl, came forth, being the complete opposite of the girl his ward liked so much. Void of any profound thought but scantly dressed and proud of something that he didn't really want to think about, she presented him with a paper, nothing more nothing less, winked in his direction while batting her eyelashes, and walked away, moving her hips from side to side as if wanting to make him look for more.

'_Now this is something I have seen before... The same disgusting, vile things... Wonder if boys her age see how repulsive she really is or they are just too sexually active to care...' _he thought, suppressing a shudder of disgust as he continued with his task, not bothering to look at anyone, the air clearing itself from time to time due to the little miko's help.

Her clean, fresh scent made him calm his nerves when he saw that, besides her and another girl's paper, almost all the others were filled with disgusting messages for his person. He will have to ignore those and correct the rest. Huffing, his chest rising and falling, Sesshomaru ended his class, folding all his papers and gently massaging his templates, he waited for the noisy class to exit the room. He was sick already!

Kagome, on the other hand, remained behind, telling Sango and Miroku that she wasn't hungry, letting them leave before she did. It wasn't that she was a bit scared of Kagura and her minions that had sensed her aura rising and falling from time to time, though none of them knew why, because she wasn't... that much anyway. She had to talk to this new teacher and make him understand that, although they meant no harm, he should keep his distance from the girls in her class.

Getting up and making her way to the front desk as his eyes opened, languid, Kagome looked, gulping, at the door.

"What do you want, Higurashi..." his voice tired, but still keeping that steel iciness in it that made her stop before she could even get close to him.

"Nothing much, Tashio-sama... I wanted to tell you that, although the girls mean no harm with this new game of theirs, I hope you will keep away from them. Not for their sake, but for yours! Thank you..." she whispered, not knowing if he had heard her or understood her warning.

Sure, he was a tai youkai and she knew that there were only a handful of this kind of creatures that roamed the earth, but she didn't know what kind he was. She just hoped that he won't make her repeat herself. Turning on her heels abruptly, Kagome went straight to her bag and walked away. She couldn't spend too much time with a being that clearly didn't like her. And she would never force him to. She thought that she could gain more from him than from any other she had previously met. What was more, she hoped that he will listen to her advise and not bother to look at the girls in her class. She didn't want to know that he was just as corrupted as the rest!

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

"Have you seen him? God, I would hump his ass a week and a half and would never be saturated!" the dreamy squeal in the cafeteria made her stomach churn as she rapidly closed the gap between her friends and herself.

"He is one fine specimen of a male!" another chirped in, all but salivating after the new substitute teacher that passed by, his silver mane shining in the sunlight.

"Poor guy..." Sango whispered when Kagome sited herself, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Indeed... But you have to admit that he is gorgeous..." Miroku, the number one pervert in their year, sang his last affirmation, nudging Kagome in the ribs.

"Maybe... He is my teacher right now. When he will stop being so I will try to think about his looks more, right now I have other things on my mind..." she spat, not to them, but more to herself, telling her friends to drop the subject.

A 'hn' made it's way to her ears and she sighed. This was going to be a long semester. Not only did the girls start a campaign to try and get this new teacher, though she knew, for some odd reason, that they will be rejected one after the other and probably severely punished for their insolence, that didn't make her all too happy either. Something told her that she will have to deal with a lot of trouble in the future and she didn't want that.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Flopping down on his bed, the night lamp at his side shinning brightly, casting weird shadows on the walls of his apartment, Sesshomaru grabbed the stack of papers and began reading. It didn't take long for him to discover that, besides two or three mediocre thesis, the rest were quite good. These kids were smart, though they didn't look like it.

Scanning through the papers, his curious side taking control of him, the silver head dog soon found what he was looking for: Kagome Higurashi's paper. It was the best out of all of them, but what made it really interesting, making him think impure things, was the title, so inspirational and yet common: **'Study of sin'. **What on earth had made the petite girl that looked so pleadingly in his eyes that day to write something so meaningful, profound and yet commonly known, he didn't know but one thing was true: she had nailed the subject perfectly. That meant he could teach her other things, things that could never be found in a book, things that he was famous for writing about.

Smiling wickedly, the tall, well built youkai devised a plan about his next class. He will engage in a conversation with his students but, at the same time, listen and give pointers only to Kagome.

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

Well, the class was going just like he had planned it to go, the most active of his students being the brunette that fought against some of his believes with solid arguments that made him smile from time to time. She was right in most of her ideas and she never tried to make him forget about his own principles, just showed him where his theory lacked and were hers was better. It was interesting to talk to her, to make her agitate herself, trying to make him understand about some concepts that were essential. She was a fast learner and he liked that. He had suggested some ideas in the beginning, ideas that were both wrong and correct, and she had made those ideas her own, showing both the good and the bad. It was amusing in a way.

Now he knew why Rin was so caught up in talking to her. You were practically pulled in her eyes, in her world and she was such a lively speaker that you just didn't find any flaws at first. And she really didn't have any. She was human after all, but thinking at the same level as he was at such a young age made him decide that, after his period in teaching them will expire, he will continue to teach her, taking her under his wing.

'_**Or your body, pup.' **_His beast mused, snickering in his cage as he continued to pay attention at the young miko.

He completely disregarded the idea, not because of disgust for human kind, he had renounced those thoughts long ago, but because she seemed stressed out about something else, something that pained her to no end, thus pushing him away. It wasn't the first time he had engaged her into a discussion and although she talked with vigor about those things, every time she would see others look at her sternly or with envy she would pull back, ending everything. She was definitely scared of something, though he didn't know what.

'_And it's not like I care...' _he supplied in his mind, shaking his head.

'_**But you do, pup. You do!'**_ his beast interjected one more time, snickering as he tried to cage him further down into his soul.

Ending the class and giving homework for the next few days, Sesshomaru resumed his position at the front desk and watched, closely the way the female students were glaring daggers at the shuddering miko. Was she in danger or something? He had made it pretty clear that he won't date anyone that threw themselves at his feet, so they seized their pursuit. But, for some unknown reason, they were targeting his little priestess.

'_My?... my what? Since when does this Sesshomaru regard someone as his?' _his mind retorted, his eyes widening and then shifting to the retreating back of said girl.

What was happening?

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

All but running in the corridors, feeling the heated hatred of the crazed females that were after her, Kagome bit her tongue, hard. Why did she feel so at ease when she was talking to him? Why did he have to let her monopolize his class with discussions about, as she had recently discovered, her thesis? Why did he look only at her with understand and warmth while icily glaring at the others? Why was she the one special? She really didn't want to feel that way.

Rushing past too many students to even look at them or respond to their calls, Kagome gulped down her fear. Sure, she liked him, more than she could admit, but he was too far for her to reach and far too guarded by this hoard of pestering hormonal girls for her to even dare to think about her chances. As she turned to go to her next class, two pair of arms, no doubted belonging to a boy, caught her, hoisting her off the ground. Trashing wildly in his grasp as he yelled for her persecutor that she was finally caught, Kagome flared her aura in a frenzied panic. What were they going to do to her now. Last year they nearly drowned her in a toilet, beat her to a pulp, threw her down the stairs and even tried to put her in a coma by throwing heavy objects out the window every time she passed the classed. She had been so terrorized by it all that she could barely muster up the courage to come to school. She had told no soul about her daily life at the University. She had only smiled, hiding her scars and her bruises as best as she could and, when they finally tired of beating her, she avoided all confrontations. Sure, she used all the power she could to fight for those that were in her predicament, not once backing down, though she knew what will happen to her, that no one would jump to save her if the bullies would turn to hunt her. No one even heard her screams of pain, not even the teachers. Well, she doubted that they heard, due to the fact that Kagura and her minions always threw her in the farthest places in the campus to beat her up, but those that did hear her, they never batted an eyelash in her direction, letting her suffer for sins that she had never committed. That was why she had based her thesis on a thing like sins because they were so divers and so wrongly placed. She had suffered hell in the name of what they called a sin but never once did they think about the fact that what they were doing were sins. They, the ones that had sex on the school grounds, they that seduced professors for higher marks, they that bribed those that wouldn't bugged. They were in the wrong, not her.

Kagome fought for her breath as the one holding her closed his arms around her chest, constricting her lungs till she could only gasp for breaths, her arms immobilized, her legs trashing, hitting whatever they could. She couldn't scream even if she wanted and, as her tears streamed down her face, she could feel the hanyo girl's aura coming closer and closer to were the two of them were. She was going get beaten, she just knew it.

"So.. You like to go for men that aren't even in your league, you dirty little whore! You play around in that virgin Marry outfit and think that you are better than the rest of us? You dirty little bitch!" the brunette spat, slapping her across the face, just as the boy threw her to the ground.

The impact was painful, but Kagome didn't dare to raise her head. She feared that she will anger them further if she did. But no matter what she would do, they will take it as they would want . Closing her eyes, grinding her teeth, Kagome felt a hand tighten in a handful of her locks and painfully pulling her face up, while a knee jabbed her stomach. Coughing but still not moving, the ebony haired beauty barely heard the next lines over the buzz in her ears.

"Then, if you like cock so much, why not have some to your hearts desires!"

Her eyes opened, her mouth ready to scream, but another blow to her face made her fly across the bathroom floor, the intoxicating smell of chlorine and piss burning her nose. She tried to protest, spitting out the blood that was flooding her mouth but someone pulled her hair again, throwing her warn out body to the wall, her head banging on the tiles with force. She was going to be violated in a place like this by some stupid ass girls? She wasn't going to allow that.

As she tried to get up, her knees barely sustaining her, her hand finding support in the same wall she had previously hit, Kagome barely had time to register that two more males had joined the party, inching closer to her. Trembling, pitifully against the wall, her vision blurred by blood, the young, distressed priestess heard the loud cry of her name outside the bathroom, her friends trying to break the blocks formed by the girls in Kagura's group with force, but not succeeding. Flaring up her aura just when a big, calloused hand reached for her neck to forcefully pull her down, the miko released the most painful cry for the senses that she ever mustered, letting her reiki stretch far and wide, hoping that maybe, just maybe, someone will hear her and will come to her rescue.

Fighting her opponent, receiving punch after punch, either to her face or her body, feeling her ribs give out in front of the brute force as she screamed, Kagome soon found herself in only taters, her clothes ripped to pieces. Two men had her legs pinned down as the third tried to get her panties off to just plunge in her, just like his girlfriend had ordered him too.

"Kagome!" came the cry of her friends as their eyes were met with the state their friend was in, still fighting a loosing battle.

Though both Miroku and Sango tried to get to her they didn't succeed and their eyes widened in horror as the three guys managed to open the miko's legs apart and one was just about to enter her forcefully, taking away the last piece of her sanity along side her virginity. But, just as they saw this, before anything could happen, a massive aura fell over them, making all living souls bow their heads, none of them being strong enough to stand on their feet.

Scrambling on all fours, finally free from their grasp, Kagome rushed to the farthest corner of the bathroom, hugging her legs to her bruised chest. She had thought that her try to reach someone will fall to def ears, just like before but feeling his youki flaring to life at the entrance of the small bathroom, made her sob uncontrollably .

"What's going on here?" his voice deep, menacing, filled with anger to no end, vibrated through all of them.

He already knew from the smell and the way their auras were moving against his but he still asked; what was worst of all, the smell of the one female he had encouraged to talk to him, the only girl he felt attached to was so desperate, so defenseless , so bloody in the corner of a filthy bathroom that he could barely contain himself. In all his years he had never felt so angry. He was going to murder all those that had harmed her.

"Tashio-sama ... please... it's OK.. " her voice made his bloody gaze turn to her naked body, his snarl revealing his long, sharp teeth.

"How can you..." he wanted to growl at her too. After all she had endured she was going to let it slide, to protect these vile things!

"It's OK... I will be fine... It's – it's not the first time, so..." she interrupted him, trying to get up on her shaky legs, her reiki protecting her from his aura, lifting it.

It wasn't threatening her, he was helping her, but that was as far as he could go for her. It was nice enough that he had come when she needed him the most. Kagome loved him enough as it was, she didn't want to fall even more into that feeling.

His eyes softened, his markings becoming less jagged, as he approached her, but her shield of purifying energies didn't let him. His mouth turned into a scowl the moment he recognized the feelings that were making her reject him yet one more time. Pushing against the straining of that aura, feeling the burn on his skin, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, pulling her close, her head hitting his white shirt, hugging her trembling, sobbing body. She tried to fight against him, her soft small hands barely touching him.

"Why...? Why are you... You are going to leave me anyway, so why are you...?" she whispered, barely standing.

If it wasn't for his grip on her waist, she would have collapsed long ago. Discarding his jacket and putting it on her, Sesshomaru hoisted her up, carrying her bridal style out of the room, all but kicking his way through the hoard of girls while he used all his senses to search her body for wounds. She had two broken ribs, her head was broken, a not so wide crack brazing her skull and she had several scratches and bruises all over her body, not to mention the old scars. Still, her fair skin shone to his eyes, making his blood boil for other reasons as he turned his attention to the students that now crowded around the bathroom. Seeing the dean in the mass of boys and girls, Sesshomaru growled something in the heavy demon tongue, making the others take a few steps back from his snarling, rumbling self. He had other things to take care of right now, so he left the care of the ones that had hurt his Kagome in the old dean's hands as he rushed to the hospital. The girl was barely breathing, he had no time left on his hands. Drawing in his energies, the tai took to the sky in a blur of light, flying across the sky with such speed that he wasn't even visible.

Reaching his destination, Sesshomaru didn't bother to change his appearance and rushed with the girl to the emergency room, roaring his commands. It didn't take long for her to be hospitalized and he was with her all the way through.

'_I won't leave you, you stupid girl!' _he moaned his inner response. That was what she was afraid of? That he will leave her? But why should he?

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru didn't get up from his chair not even when his ward came to the hospital in a blur of color and cloth, her eyes swimming with unshed tears. She was distressed for her friend's case and had abandoned her honey moon right at the very end with only two weeks till she could come back safely without rushing in. She asked him millions of questions, not trusting him at first when he told her that Kagome was in this predicament because of him and a hoard of girls from both her class and the others, who wanted to dispose of her for the only reason that he had chosen her out of the mass to be by his side. He never tried to make her understand what he meant by those words, though he guessed Rin had already understood. She was his girl, after all, not blood tied, but his girl non the less.

The hardest part was to call the girl's parents, who, as he found out that day, was consisted only of her mother, her grandfather and her younger brother, who, by the looks he was sending him, was enraged with the fact that he had left his sister to be beaten to a pulp when he clearly cherished her. Grinding his teeth, feeling the boy's rage, the tai looked straight into those chocolate eyes of his, telling him as best as he could that those that did this will pay. After her mother thanked him numerous times, wiping her tears, always looking at the overly bandaged form of her daughter that still slept, unbothered, she left her in his care, telling him that she will be coming, though not very often, having two to three jobs to take care of. His heart clenched at the statement, but his figure never softened. After she left, the only thing he could do was to look at the peaceful face of his new interest. And to think he had started liking her not for how she looked, though if he was going to he honest with himself, she was one beautiful piece of ass, but for her intelligence, her spunkiness, her honesty, for everything she stood for. She was a fighter but not a conventional type, she was someone that could surprise him over and over again, finding new things to do or to say right when he had thought that she had finished everything. She was an always smiling child, though he had started to see through them, to see in her soul. What had made him fall for her in the first place was her smile: wide and honest, from the deepest parts of her soul, radiant and pure, that was what kind of smiles she would beam in his direction. But above all, he could feel the love radiating from her, her smell always telling him of how her disposition would change, about her inner turmoil or rage. She surely was something new and for the first time in his long life he felt like he could never get enough of her.

Sighing to himself, Sesshomaru waited patiently for her to open her eyes. He had been forbidden from engaging in any type of relationship while on school grounds and as a professor, but he was dismissed from that position since his ward had taken control of everything. He bet all his money and it wasn't a light number, that she was all but chewing their heads off by now for even daring to raise their hands against Kagome. A small smile, wicked in it's glee, made his face darken a bit. He had hoped that he could be the one to make those idiots pay but he had gotten a better idea: why not take everything he could from their families and give it to this little kitten that now slept in front of him. Deciding on the future course of action, Sesshomaru remembered their names and faces. Oh, he will love to make Naraku pay for his daughter's stupidity and he will tell him, right after he will take everything that belonged to the spider hanyo, that she was at fault for this. He never liked creepy insects any way.

**-Several months pass- **

Sighing, her book forgotten, her eyes fixed on her funky teacher, Kagome thought back to the days when golden eyes would scan her face, when a powerful youki would sweep over her body, always making her look at him. It had been such a long time since she had last heard of him, the last time seeing those golden orbs being when she had first awoken from her sleep in the hospital. She had felt his lips, soft, moist and cool to the touch on her forehead and had heard a whisper that could only belong to him, but she couldn't remember what he had said. Sighing again, moving her hands on the stack of papers that covered her bench, Kagome's eyes widened in shock when she found the very first paper she had loved to the point that she couldn't let go of it: her thesis, the same thesis that had drawn his attention to her, that had made them grow closer.

'_Study of sin, my ass. I should have better talked about something else... Maybe that way he wouldn't have left me. I wonder what he's doing right now...' _her mind wondered off, her eyes fixed on the wide window of the class.

In those few months since he had left her, Kagura and her minions had disappeared from the school grounds, never to return. If the rumors were true then that meant that their families had lost all their power and money, reduced now to the same state her own family struggled in. Though she doubted that it could be that bad, a part of her, a small and dark part, formed from her past encounters with that group, cheered the one that was doing this to continue, to make them suffer even more. But it wasn't fair to anyone, so she squished the voice and continued to pay attention to the class. From time to time, since of late, Rin-sensei had been sending her winks and smiles of promise, as if she knew something that Kagome didn't, something that would make her happy. But the one that could hadn't shown himself yet, so she continued to hope that, now that he was no longer a teacher, if the light in his eyes meant something, then she still had a chance with him.

'_You're hoping on a falling star, Kagome. Weak up girl! This is no fairy tale you're in. Your demon in shining armor won't come out of the sky to...' _her conscience mussed darkly, making her loose to her inner turmoil.

'_Mnoh, but he could come through that door...' _another voice chirped in, as her head moved lazily to the door, only to be presented with just that thought turned reality.

He had come, dressed casually this time, with a rose in his hand and his piercing gold eyes fixed on her. No one moved, well, almost no one, Rin being the one to jump up and clap her hands, urging Kagome from her seat and out the door. Stumbling forward, almost loosing her footing and falling to the floor, Kagome found herself rapped once more in his arms, her heart beating a million times per minute, her eye wide and her body stiff.

"Am I that unwelcomed, Kagome?" his deep, rich, velvety voice rang in her ears as she immediately looked up in his eyes.

"You came back..." she whispered, covering her mouth with her shaking hands.

"Hn" was his response, a grin tugging at his lips, the marks on his cheeks darkening for some reason.

Swiping her off her feet, Sesshomaru didn't even give her time to adjust as he pushed off the ground at an incredible speed. Clutching to his form, her eyes tightly shut, Kagome tried not to panic and squirm in his hold as a deep rumble of amusement shook his form. It was something that wasn't natural for humans to do. Flying was either an youkai thing or a bird thing and she was no demon or sparrow. Hiding her face in his neck, Kagome fought with herself in trying to stay calm, feeling every muscle in his body shift under her hold, that making her strengthened her hold even further.

"If you don't want to fall, then you better let me have some air, little one! Running on nothing, though being a youkai, is not the smartest move when you are thirty feet in the air." His deep rumble made her swallow dark, as she opened one eye, slightly, to gaze at his face.

Turned to look at her, Sesshomaru continued on his way, the puffing of his magic making her skin crawl in delight. It was so out of place, so foreign and so welcomed at the same time that she did just what he had asked, not because of the reality itself of the words but because of the reassurance she felt in his aura, eyes and hold. He carried her with such care and love that she thought that what she had seen in his eyes so many times before wasn't just a game played by her imagination. She stood there, only inches apart from his face, not caring if the world around her would blow up that very second. She loved what she saw and she wanted to see even more if that was even possible. Blushing because of her own thoughts, too bold to even be said out loud or repeated in her head, the brunette slowly turned her head to the side to look at the world around her.

Endless blue terrain was what welcomed her, clouds, fluffy and probably wet, capturing their forms and swallowing them full, not letting them see what was underneath, guarding them from the evil eyes of the ones that were beneath them. Her mouth opened, a smile on her face, happiness shining brightly in her eyes, Kagome all but forgot that she was at an unnatural high distance from ground and with a very powerful youkai that could kill her if that was ever his intention. But she knew better than to suspect something like that from him, though the hardened gaze she had seen so many times before told her that he had fought and fought hard for what he currently had. He had been an worrier like no other and something told her that he still was capable of bringing back those times in this era. He was capable of kneeling an entire world and she knew it.

"Were...?" her breathless question made his eyes refocus on her, his mind processing once more, abandoning the pleasure that he felt crossing through his system because of her very close presence.

"I was going to take you out to dinner. I have to apologies for not coming to your aid sooner." His whispered words made her eyes widen, a frown marooning her face when she turned to see his.

Sadness crossed his features, so subtle, so painful, though his eyes were filled with hatred and malice, not directed at her but at those that had dare to hurt her. She still didn't want to believe in only signs, so she took it as it was, trying to be oblivious to her own feelings. Maybe he didn't feel love towards her but only the feeling of responsibility. Maybe he was saying sorry right now out of pride and not from the heart. She didn't want to think about those things, but there was no other choice. This was a possibility too and she couldn't ignore it.

Bringing up a hand to touch his cheek, Kagome hid her eyes with her bangs and masked her scent as she talked to him.

"You shouldn't feel responsible for me, Sesshomaru-sama. I am but a mere human miko and those matters were my own. " she grinned her teeth, unable to look at him properly, but smiling at him none the less.

Shocked by her response, Sesshomaru all but growled at her that he didn't felt like that, that she should have been able to feel his true self by now, she should have been able to know him by now, but he never said those words. Though grieve made him shut his mouth, the same feeling made her eyes water. She wanted to say her feelings out loud so badly, to scream them in his face, but she couldn't. If anything, he would just reject her, making her distance herself from his presence and that would be all and she didn't want that. She wanted to be close to him, feel him like she was now, talk to him like she had so many times in the past, let him correct her and be let to correct, she wanted all that. She didn't want to loose the closeness of her bound. To hell with every other rule, sin or not, she wanted to be with him even if it was her one sided love that made her go on.

Biting her full lower lip, making the skin redden as it was bruised by her blunt teeth, Kagome abruptly turned her head. She fought with her tears, with her smell, she fought with herself. He was the first man that she felt so attracted to, the first that would make her feel whole and wanted, the first that made her feel special. He was the only one, she now realized that made her feel like that, but she could never tell him so, in spite of what she knew.

"We are here..." his words void of any emotion made her eyes refocus, her tears drying up and her body stopped from trembling.

To him, his agony was once again prolonged. He couldn't really understand what was happening to her, with what she fought and what crossed her mind. The first thing that had crossed his mind was that she was in love with someone else and didn't know how she could tell him. Though he didn't really understand why she would look at him with love and trust, why she would talk so openly with him when with others she would be cold and somewhat shy. She had bound with him on levels he hadn't thought existed. Sighing, an action that went unseen to the others, but felt to its fullest by the small priestess that cringed in her own pain, Sesshomaru gently pushed her lower back to the glass door of the finest restaurant in Tokyo, his eyes glaring daggers at those that tried to even look at his little miko. He hated the others looking at her like she was some kind of meatball that they would just love to eat. Clicking his tongue, he grabbed her hand, gently squeezing and pulling her to their destined, private table, Sesshomaru orderin something in French the moment the waiter was there, that made Kagome raise an eyebrow.

"Shikon no Tama? What's that? It doesn't even sound like food!" she mused, looking at him from her menu, which, by the way, as a means to make him amuse himself, she had snatched from an occupied table, on their way to this almost secluded place.

"You will see..." he fallowed her game, his eyes glowing in the dim light, making her stomach flutter and her heart beat faster.

Looks be damned! Whether he intended or not, he was, at his quite old age, a very frisky male, playing games that would make any female fall to her knees or on all fours in front of him. He made any popular model look like some silly youngster with his looks, but what captivated anyone were his eyes.

'_Oh, God above, please tell me you didn't send this man to me to make me lose my mind with desire?' _she whispered in her mind, crossing her fingers under the table, turning her blushing face from him.

"Embarrassed, my little miko?" his deep rumble, sexier that before, made her jerk in her seat as she clenched her teeth, the blush deepening.

Laughing at the girl's antiques, knowing that, by the way her aura rose and fell, she was trying to suppress something that would make him want her even more, Sesshomaru rested his head on the palm of his hand, his elbow safely perched on the table. He wanted to just look at her, adoring the way both the light in the restaurant and the light outside made her face glow. She was beautiful and there was no other way. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell her how he saw her, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as her own shrilled in her bag, which now lay forgotten next to her.

Growling something about people that knew nothing about common sense, Sesshomaru dug out the small devise watching as Kagome fallowed the same pattern. Looking at the caller ID, his anger rose even further. The nerve of that old dog calling him now of all times.

Pressing the small key with too much force than intended, he barked his response, just as Kagome shakily answered her own call, his eyes fixed on her lips as she blushed, looking to the ground.

"_Hello, my boy! Are you having a wonderful time with my little vixen?" _the happy go lucky voice of Shinosamu Tashio, resonating from both phones made their heads rose, their eyes meeting a pair full of disbelieve and one full of what seemed like anger.

" How...?" the low growl made the table shake as Kagome gently rose her hand, a blush making her pretty face nearly irresistible.

"Sesshomaru-sama... I kind of..." she tried to explain but what cut off by the booming laugh of the older dog.

"_How do I know? Well, my boy, I was the one that offered her the best job there is in this world in her domain, which, by the way, you should thank your little girl for! Now pup, you better keep your paws on that sweet little girl and make her your mate or I will forever believe in your bother's words!" _the tai all but ordered, his mood changing abruptly to a serious one.

Scarlet red, Kagome lowered her eyes to the ground immediately. How could Shinosamu say something like that to his son? How could he...

But her thoughts were cut off by the sound of both his voice and his hand on her cheek, his fingers pressing on the skin gently, urging her to raise her head.

"I will try just that, you mangy old mutt!" and that was all.

Her eyes widened, not believing her ears as she touched the warm, wide hand that rested on her face, the ivory pale skin of his digits soft to the touch. Gulping, she opened her mouth, intended to ask him about what he had said, but seeing the marks on his cheeks turn a shade darker, she found it hard to suppress her laughter.

'_Tsundere?...' _she laughed internally at the thought that the stoic inu was like that.

"Why are you laughing, miko?" his growl made her tearful eyes turn to him, as she tried to mask her giggles, with no success.

"Be-because you... you blushed!" she burst out once again, not believing her own words until she felt his body jerk away.

He didn't broke the contact, but the surprise was still visible in his eyes, the embarrassment more than his self could handle, so he resigned himself with the knowledge that she had seen through his stoic mask and he couldn't change that.

"You're so cute!" she managed to choke out from her laughing body, as she tried to steady her breath.

"You should never call a man 'cute' unless you want to be mercilessly kissed!" he growled, a smirk tugging at his lips when she stiffened, her eyes wide as plates.

'Hmp'-ing in his direction, turning her head the other way, missing his hand the moment it left her skin, she wasn't disappointed for long when his massive body, all muscle and fiber, rose from the seat across hers, taking her smaller body in his arms and sitting back down with her in his arms. Sniffing her neck, her unrestrained smell invading his nose, pure, clean and, as he had suspected, wanting, Sesshomaru recalculated his chances. Maybe what he had thought about her not desiring him wasn't as valid anymore. Maybe the old dog had said something to her that made her retract from him. Either way, she showed no signs of hatred towards what he was doing, so he continued.

"Do you know what this Sesshomaru wants from you, little one? Do you know how I feel?" he whispered, tugging the small strands of hair that escaped her pony tail back behind her ear, his hot breath fanning across the sensitive skin of her neck.

Gulping, not believing her ears or the situation that she was in, in the arms of the man of her dreams, his hands gently encircling her small waist, Kagome shook her head wanting to pinch herself but not find the desire or the power to do so. When his mouth closed itself on her pulse, his slick tongue swiping over her it in languid licks, she felt like she was about to melt away in his lap. Biting her lips to strangle her moan, Kagome turned her body to face him, her hands clutching his shirt, her head barely at the same level as his, her eyes trying to make him understand what her mind wanted: for this not to be something in the fling of the moment, for this to last more. Smirking, lowering his head, his lips inches away from her parted lips, Sesshomaru stuck out his tongue, letting the tip to sweep over them, tasting her with great pleasure. Moaning this time out loud, gently tugging at his shirt for him to get closer, she not wanting to invade his personal space without his approval, Kagome closed her eyes to only slits as he closed the last distance between them. It was so dirty, what they were doing in this restaurant, but she couldn't bring herself to not feel exited. It felt so good to be so close to others and do something like this and, if what was poking her down there was just as real as the sheering, mind blowing kiss he was giving her right now, then that meant that he felt the same. Pulling her closer to his chest, his mouth covering hers completely, the silver head tai sucked at her tongue greedily, encouraging her to take control as he turned her body fully towards him, her long legs now strangling his lap, the blue dress that she wore lifted easily off her creamy tights.

Moving his hands up and down her legs, gently squeezing her bottom, Sesshomaru left her panting, his mouth moving to her jaw and then to her neck, leaving behind open mouth kisses, sucking gently at some particularly good spots, making her jerk her hips, thus creating that delightful pressure for his straining member. Moaning out loud when his mouth enclosed itself on one of her clothed breasts, nibbling on the hardened peeks through her bra and dress till she bucked forward, her dripping core pushing harder on the hardening bulge in his pants, hearing him growl back at her out of pleasure.

"I am sorry for disrupting you, my Lord, but your dish is here!" the coy voice of a young male made Kagome fall back into reality as Sesshomaru stopped his ministrations and dismissed him.

Turning her after giving her another long, languid kiss, Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck from the back, pointing a long, clawed finger to the exquisite ice-cream that was sitting in front of her. Her mouth watering instantaneously, Kagome reach for the quite big dish to inspect it. Vanilla ice-cream with strawberry toping and with lots of small sugary figurines in the form of small canine teeth or beads, it had this just superb cherry on top. Licking her lips, making Sesshomaru groan as he watched her, still kissing her neck, the young priestess reached for the spoon and started to eat the delicious dessert. It was a small piece of heaven she concluded as she moaned at the tasted.

Smirking behind her, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to ask, once again, the question he was so desperately in needed of an answer to as his hands wondered to her slightly parted legs, going under the dress to massage her inner tights, his fingers wondering higher with every spoon Kagome took, her body stiffening when she felt his hands nearing her panties.

"Do you want to be with this Sesshomaru, Kagome?" his voice husky, deep, velvety, drowning in sexiness, made her almost choke on the small piece of candy that was melting in her mouth.

Blushing prettily, the thought barely registering in her mind, Kagome turned her head, giving Sesshomaru one of the sweetest kisses he had ever felt in his life, the small melting candy slipping in his greedy mouth as she moaned her positive answer. Chuckling at her way of answering him, of the way she had made him want to take her right then and there with no regard to her virgin self, the tai swallowed the candy full. Battling with his beast, Sesshomaru kissed her back, more forcefully, his fingers pushing gently and rotating over the small bundle of nerves nested between her legs. Feeling her push her hips forward into his hand, Sesshomaru parted her legs wider, palming her fully now, his hand going up and down over her clothed opening, probing her over her panties.

Growling deep in his throat, the tai broke their kiss, taking his hand away, lifting them both and lowering her down as he walked, stiffly, back to his seat, his eyes closed. He was about to loose it and it wasn't the moment. He was a grown up, a serious youkai, he couldn't mate her in a place like this. He had to consider other things before he could do that. Looking over to her confused face, Sesshomaru shook his head, hoping that she understood.

Nodding, knowing what he meant, Kagome lowered her gaze to her dessert, unable to eat anymore. The pleasure still coursed through her, her lower body jerking from time to time, the coiling pressure in her lower region subsiding. She had wanted for him to continue, but she understood that it wasn't the moment. Not now at least.

"Don't worry, little one, we will put your thesis to a test later.." he smirked, hiding his mouth with his hand, his eyes smothering with pleasure in her direction as they ran over her body.

Shuddering under his gaze, Kagome braced herself for what will happen.

**-After a couple of weeks- **

Dating her was one of the most entertaining things he had ever done and, if his body didn't urge him on to bed her, he would have continued doing so. He had gotten approval from her mother, she being more than glad that her Kagome had found a man like him that had given them a fortune in exchange for her hand, though he planned to give the older woman even more for the treasure he had taken from them. Kagome was immediately accepted in his family, his mother being the only one that put her through tests till she accepted her, saying that she was suitable for him to mate. It had been one of the strangest things he had been through, though his miko had been just as scared as she had looked.

Snickering at his hot blooded vixen as she fumbled in the wide kitchen of his penthouse, his hungry eyes watching her body intensively, Sesshomaru remembered the way the two females had fought one against the other, Kagome never backing down, confronting the tai youkai female with all her might, her reiki surging forth in blue ribbons crackling against him and his father as they watched from the sides. He had always been ready to jump in and take off with her, but she had her own pride to consider, not to mention her feelings. He was very proud to have such a woman by his side.

Purring out her name, Sesshomaru watched as she turned her attention to him, her mouth sucking gently over a lollipop. Calling her over to the coach he was watching her from, he grabbed her hips the moment she was close enough for him to reach her, pulling her over him.

"Can I resume my little research over the study of sin?" he asked her, his breath ghosting over her lips.

Pulling the small candy out of her mouth with a pop, Kagome closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a sheering kiss, her hand placing the small stick that was left from the candy on the table next to coach as she strangled his hips, grinding over him. It had took him enough time and she was about to go crazy with want with all the ministrations he had been doing over the last weeks. Smirking at her boldness, Sesshomaru grabbed her curved bottom and gave it a hard squeeze, getting up and away from the coach and walking with her still attached to him to their bedroom, his tongue battling her in the most erotic way. If he hadn't been with her from the start he would have thought that this little minx in his hands wasn't his Kagome, but she was and right now, he wanted her to be under him, rattling in pleasure more than anything in the world. He wanted to hear her moan his name, maybe even scream it.

Growling deep in his chest, the tai lowered her on the bed, hoisting up her tight T-shirt, purring when her full breasts sprung free, braless, from under it. Throwing it to the side, the gorgeous male lowered his head to pink peeks, suckling at them greedily, mindful of his sharp teeth, nibbling at them, as his hands discarded the other pieces of clothing that had been hiding her body from his sight. As he moved his head lower, kissing and licking the skin, gently sucking at the small scars she had acquired from the vile thing she had called a classmate, Kagome made his own clothes disappear, leaving him in only his jeans which she couldn't reach due to their position. Pulling her legs up on his broad shoulders, watching her through pleasure hooded eyes while he licked the skin on her inner tights, inching closer to her already dripping core, Sesshomaru found himself mesmerized by the look of pure desire on her face. When his tongue circled the small bundle of nerves between her legs, her hands shot up, tangling themselves in his unruly, short hair, pulling his head closer to where she needed his attention. Humming his pleasure, Kagome jerking and buckling in his mouth as he sucked and licked, his tongue slipping inside of her from time to time, tasting her insides, Sesshomaru snacked his right hand up her body, pinching her nipples and then stopping at her mouth, parting her opened, moaning mouth and making her lick his digits. Her moans increasing as he did the most sinful of things to her lower region, Kagome sucked at his fingers, playing with her tongue over the sharp edges of his claws, feeling his growls through her body, shocks of pleasure making her back arch from the mattress.

It didn't take long for her to come in his mouth, his name coming out of her mouth in a long, load moan. Shaking with the aftershocks, Kagome barely felt him shift on the bed, his pants and boxers being discarded. Lowering himself over her, covering her all together, kissing her with as much passion his person could muster, Sesshomaru ghosted his hand down her belly, reaching her fluttering insides and entering her without warning, his claws ripping her hymen with precision, his lover winching in pain only once or twice as he pushed his fingers in and out. When Kagome started to buck back into his hand, wanting more, the friction between their naked bodies driving her insane, her hands never able to cover all the skin he had presented her, the dog demon shifted his weight once more, hovering over her, her legs parted so that his narrow hips fitted perfectly between them. Kissing her lips one more time, Sesshomaru moved his mouth to the junction between her neck and shoulder taking that tender skin between his teeth as he positioned himself at her entrance, his eyes slowly turning red, the pressure in his member more than he could handle. The vixen had all but made him go crazy over her!

Growling as he started to push in, feeling her tense up, Sesshomaru gave a small nibble at the portion of flesh in his mouth, making her relax as he pushed more of his engorged member inside her. Strangling his erection with her inner muscles, Sesshomaru all but roared at her to ease up or he won't be able to control himself any further. Kagome, on the other hand, was trying her best to ease her shuddering body, but she could barely get used to the sheer size of him and her hymen was breaking even more, making the pleasure she was feeling mingle with a pain so intense that brought tears to her eyes. Circling his neck with her hands, the young miko calmed her energies and bit her tongue as she pushed her hips forward the moment he started to go in her more, impaling herself, eating away her own scream of pain. Panting, his mate too tight for him to relax, feeling the coil of pleasure in his belly reach new levels, almost bursting, the tai stood as still as he could, kissing her mouth and licking away her tears. He hadn't realized that he had hurt her but, by the look of things, she was almost on the edge. Pushing his fully shed erection forward, gyrating his hips, Sesshomaru felt her arch into him. Grabbing her legs with his arms, he pulled out of her, slowly only to enter her once more, just as slow, over and over again, not letting her push back into him, fearing that he will cave in to his desires and let his beast free.

"Sessho...maru... Harder..." she managed to whisper between moans as she trashed her head on the bed, her hands clawing at his forearms.

Lowering his head so he could kiss her, watching as the last rays of sun were playing on her sweaty skin, Sesshomaru pulled out only to slam into her, groaning at the friction as she screamed in his mouth. Increasing his pace, his eyes fully red by now but welcomed by the small girl in his arms none the less, the inuyoukai slammed into her with brute force and speed, minding not to hurt her. Panting as she came for the forth time that night, the silver head male pulled out of her fully, turning her on her belly, and slamming back into her, biting into her shoulder as he did so, hearing her scream his name as loud as she could, her voice horsed but sweet to his ears. Using his hands to pull her hips back into his as he pushed forward, Sesshomaru nearly came from the sound alone. But when her insides spasmed one more time against him, he gave in to the coil in his lower region and released, drinking the blood offered to him willingly by his little miko, offering his own share of his blood when he turned her around against his chest, his member still inside her forming a knot to unite them as she drank the youki infused blood.

Spent, barely breathing, Sesshomaru roared his conquest with what was left of his power. Cradling the trembling miko to his chest, the tai fell asleep. He was no longer bored. Plus, it seemed that Kagome's thesis still missed one sin, though he knew that now she knew which one. Smirking, kissing her sweaty forehead, he fell asleep with the only woman he ever loved in his arms.

He had made her just as resistant to time like he was. Now all he had to do was ensure that he had a heir. That wasn't very hard to do, he thought, musing in the thought of loving his little miko all over the house.

**-After a few years-**

"So that's what happened, grandpa? Mama and papa were finally together with that?" the young, full taiyoukai asked, watching his grandfather laugh richly in the direction of his flushing mother.

"Yes!" he beamed at the child, looking wickedly at his small daughter.

"Shinosamu! Don't teach Toga lewd things!" her voice, though amused, snapped at him, the boy in his arms giggling as his mother came and picked him up.

"I think he already knows what my pup does to you whenever he gets the chance..." the old dog implied, raising his eyebrows as the young miko flushed again, her twenty one year old self unchanged, though the years had passed.

"You...You old perverted dog!" the woman-child screeched at the lecherous dog as he jumped away from her holy energies, her pup unaffected by them.

"Now, now, child... " but he never managed to finish, too preoccupied with dogging a punch coming from his angry son.

It was daily occurrence and he was happy beyond human or demon comprehension to see these two together. They fit together well and he loved to rattle up his son's cage from time. Laughing at his wicked plan, Shinosamu went over his daughter's first thesis one more time in his mind. They still had some points till they will finish that. But he will always add more things to the list of sins so that they would never get bored. Not that they could ever get bored of each other!

**-x-x-x-**

**-x-x-x-**

**A/N: **I am very sorry for the mistakes I made in this story but I hope they aren't as many as I feared. Thank you for reading!


End file.
